


Far To Poisoned

by jessrholmes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki, Smut, adult loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessrholmes/pseuds/jessrholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can she love him after what he's done? How can she not love him after all they've been through? Why isn't she enough for him? Childhood bestfriends turn into more just before the events of Thor, and the Avengers. How can she still love him after all he's done? Does it even matter, if she doesn't even know if he loves her? First Loki fic, original character, please give chance. Rating to go up in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a try, I hope you like it.

  
       She looked on, from the distance as her god, her sad prince, was in chains not thirty feet from her. The midgardian heroes were completely unaware, and even Prince Thor did not know she was present. For her magics were hiding her, she knew Loki could since her, if he wanted, but he didn't show any signs. She was heartbroken, not because he did not notice her, that is. But that her lovely raven haired boy was in chains, mouth covered to silence his silver tongue full of lies and forsaken magics. More like, she was despairing because there was no one to blame but himself, for he put himself there. She had come here, praying to the gods that this wasn't Loki after all, or if it was he was under some sort of spell. She could not tell if he was one hundred percent, but he was far too... _**Loki**_. His actions all what he would do, and it made her sick. Sick that he was leaving her.

  
She knew she was being petty, that he was his own person, and that she should be mindful of his feelings. No matter how misguided, he was hurting, and that is what fueled this. But at one time she meant something to him, and he meant a great deal to her. She knew what always waned on his mind, his inequality, his jealously of Thor, his feelings that he never belonged. When he found out he was right all along it did something terrible to him, it broke Loki in a way she didn't know she could fix or not. Even though she would try all her might. The truth was Loki didn't want anything to be fixed with him, he wanted to show he was perfect, and he could rule, better that Thor, better than the allfather himself.  
Yet, at least in her mind, he was indeed. If he wasn't so broken, so poisoned. He had harmed so many humans, killed, terrorized and tried to be their overlord. A king should be feared, and loved. A king should earn his place. Not take it in a fit of childish fury. Yet even in his actions he thought he was right, and didn't all villains think that? Think that what they were doing was right, that ruling the humans completely, in the end would stop the pain and bloodshed. Its a nice plan, if he didn't pour so much blood himself, and it wasn't so great to not have free will. In fact she couldn't think of anything worse, and that was the one thing that made her terrified. Because this Loki, was her Loki. She didn't know this Loki at all.

He was perfect to her. But that seemed not to be enough.

  
She glanced over his pale features, his prideful lean frame, one last time. She walked away before the power of the tesseract took them back to Asgard. Swearing to never seek them out again, and to never return to Asgard herself. What was once a haven, is now a hell.

 

**AN: Loki and Thor are in earth age 9, and 10 in this chapter, and the OC is nine.**

  
**Chapter One:**

It had been a very slow day for Heimdall, no one coming or going accept normal patrols. It was a merry day for the people of Asgard, perfect weather, no war going on, and the princes were roaming the streets by themselves. The first time, a rather large milestone for them. He knew they both had been bothering the allfather about it for ages, and had even tried to sneak out of the castle. They were both on the verge of young manhood, and it was only right for them to begin. Besides they were lonely having only each others company, and wanted to play with other children.  
What Heimdall wasn't expecting was for a child to simply appear from the Bifrost, landing on the floor not three steps in front of him. Maybe it was Heimdall being off his guard, but he was almost 100% sure he had not seen her coming or any open portals. The child wasnt moving, just laying limp, and wet looking. All pale skin, and black hair, black hair with streaks of silver, like that of an aging man. Such an odd sight to see on such a small child. He called the guards, his voice still strong despite being rather shaken by her sudden appearance. He instructed them to bring her to the allfather, for he could not leave his post and made them known of everything he knew, which was very little. The guard scooped her up and began a fastpaced walk.

A young prince peered around the wall of the sick room, still breathless from running all the way through the castle. He had heard the people talk of some sort of mysterious child appearing, and had raced his brother, Thor, all the way there. Thor was distracted easily, and was heavier than Loki's slim yet lanky frame. He saw the healers, the group of goddesses that treated soldiers, and the house of Odin. And he saw his father, the king, standing tall with his hands behind his back, and frowning. His mother was ringing her hands and staring at something on the table that Loki couldn't see fully. The flurry of healers made an excellent wall.  
Thor finally caught up to him, and before he could make a sound Loki crushed his hand over his mouth, and rose a single finger to his. The both peered silently into the room. "I don't know what's wrong with her sir, she's healthy, just drained. Like a depleted power, I've seen it before in sorcerers. But never children. Maybe it was from being thrust through a portal."  
"Do you have any idea where she came from? She isn't Aesir." Mother asked gently.  
"She's so fair, she must be part light elf. And look at her ears Frigga, her bones, she must be sent back to her home." His father looked very angry, and exasperated, but his mother carried on.  
"They clearly didn't want her Odin, she isn't full, her ears are slightly pointed, and her nose is far to large." She was pleading now. "Perhaps she's midgardian and elf, she belongs to none of them then. You know they like to visit Midgard, and they only accept the pure into their ranks. Her magics must be strong though, the sturdy body of a midgaurding and the magic and grace of elf. She could be wonderful here. "  
"She'll be sent to Midgaurd. They have places for children like her, Frigga this is the end of this discussion." The allfather turned, but Frigga's voice halted him.  
"Children like her? The unwanted? The left to die-" Father let out a sound that Loki often heard, and often was scared of. Mother stood tall though, even though the healers, lowered there heads and moved into a dismissive position. "She would not be excepted their, she would live as long as we would, and she would be terrified of her magic she possesses!"  
"Frigga fine. She is yours, and your responsibility. You raise the girl, not I. She does not hold my name." He stormed from the room, walking right towards Loki. Loki let out a sharp breath, and slammed his back against the wall, yanking Thor with him and praying to Valhalla that in his anger they would go unnoticed. And just this once they did.  
The healers left, and Loki and Thor entered the room. Finally being able to catch a glance at the mysterious girl on the bed. Their mother stroked her hair gently, and smiled at the boys. Loki's eyes were wide as he looked her over, for he hadn't seen a girl with such short hair, or such dark. It was only an inch longer that Loki's, and possibly darker, but it held several streaks of silver. Her ears were adorned with several piercings, that Loki had only seen in story books. She was as pale as Loki too, he had never seen that before. Her eyes thick and dark, casting even more shadows under her eyes. She looked very ill. She looked about the same age as them both.  
Thor thought the girl looked rather boyish, but in all honesty he thought she was rather pretty, even sick. But Thor was thinking that about nearly every girl he had seen today, so that wasn't new.  
"When she wakes you can visit longer boys, but now she needs to recharge and rest. Hopefully when she wakes we will be able to put a name to her pretty face." Frigga stroked her cheek gently. Loki, unknowingly even to himself was getting closer and closer to her. Before even Frigga noticed, Loki took the girls pale hand, that was hanging off of the bed. Sparks flew from his fingertips, and glided across her skin making sharp popping sounds as they turned from green to a dusky purple before disappearing into her skin.  
"Loki!" Frigga grabbed his hand as he gasped, staring slack jawed at what he had just done. His mother had been teaching him tricks, and how to expand his magic, but never had he done that. He didn't even know what that was. "Loki! Do you know what you just did? You can't do that again, your to young."  
"What did I do?" He asked, voice low, and slightly trembling.  
"Oh Loki, I am not mad at you, just worried. You gave her strength, you tried to heal her. Look, look at how much better she looks, look at how you helped her." And he did. There was a roseyness to her cheeks that wasnt there before, the dark circles were receding, and she seemed to have stopped sweating.  
"Why can't I do stuff like that?" Thor demanded, and as Frigga began to explain to Thor, again, that people excelled in different things, mid eye roll, Loki noticed the girls eyes began to flutter.  
"Mother!" Loki whispered as the girls eyes opened fully, and she began to raise her, sitting up right as much as she could. He could tell she was still weak. "You shouldn't do that miss, you need to rest." He said to the girl quickly, before looking down and turning red.  
"Um.. " The girl coughed, and Frigga hurriedly got water.  
"Darling here, it's okay, we're here to help you. Please don't be afraid." The girl rubbed her face, then pushed her messy hair from her face. Looking up at Frigga.  
"I know." She took the water, and too a grateful drink. "Thats why my mother sent me here. She said I needed to be safe, and that this was the best place. My mother... My mother is.. " She wiped at her eyes, and she began to cry, and Thor began to back up, but Loki stayed, glued in place as his mother sat beside the small crying girl, that now had her knees by her face and her arms wrapped around them. "My mother sent me here, but I saw, before I was thrown, I saw-- " Frigga's arms wrapped around her tightly, as she began to murmur to her gently.  
"Your safe, everything is okay now dear, your mother did well, and she died with honor. You should be proud of her, forever. You have a new home now." Frigga motioned with her eyes for the boys to leave now, and Loki began to go, as Thor began to wave impatiently. He was almost out the door before he turned, and spoke.  
"My name is Loki, prince of Asgard, my I know yours?" She sniffled, and pulled back from his mother. She wiped at her face again before looking at him fully, her head held high, a spark of something in her dark eyes.  
"My name is Lavinia, and I am a princess of nowhere." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia gets used to life on earth in the present time.

 

 

 

Lavinia couldn't decide where to move too, she knew little about Midgard, which since she was half she really should have known a lot more. She couldn't stay in New York, which was still showing the signs of Loki's attack. A constant reminder of everything that she had been through. So she went as far away as she could, but still staying in the land of the United States, she knew more about the people here then anywhere else. She took a rather uncomfortable bus ride to Oregon, refusing to use magic for anything.  
Besides conjuring money that one time. She swore to get a job as soon as she got there, along with an identification card, apparently that was important. She supposed she might have to do a little magic then, since there was no record of her on this planet. She ate 'fast food' and talked little to the other travelers, most ending their time on the bus long before her. She kept the hood of her jacket up, and didn't try to bring notice of herself.  
She didn't know if Odin would be looking for her, but she wasnt about to risk anything. She supposed leaving through a secret tunnel in right as Loki was first sighted wasn't exactly the best thing to do. She surely had a charge of treason on her, even though she didn't aid Loki there wasn't a way to prove she did, but there wasn't away to prove she didn't either.  
There was a pit of fear in her stomach, she had no idea what she could do in this world. She was a warrior, and a sorocess. How could she live in this mortal world?  
"Dear? Are you well?"  
Lavinia jumped, and looked over to the gray haired woman sitting across the aisle from her. Most people were resting, and there wasn't few in the car now. "Yes, ma'am. Not having the best year is all."  
"Most people run to New York, not away from it. Thats why I was there, my grand daughter ran off there to act. Then the attack happened, I was so worried. Were you there?" She seemed like a kind woman, gentle, and a little weary. To weary to be traveling this long on her own.  
"Um, yes, I was. I'm sorry about your grandchild. Where are you from dear lady?"  
"Your very polite, are you british? I'm from Oregon, since I was born. I own a farm there, I'm the only one left now. My husband died a few years back." She looked a head, and clasped her hands on her lap.  
British? What was that? But if that was what she seemed, maybe it was best to go along with it. "Yes, I am. I'm heading to Oregon. How long were you together?"  
"Ohh. It seemed like Eddie and I were together forever, I married him when I was 18. I'm 70 now. My name is Marry, Marry Clark. " She reached across the aisle, and offered her hand to Lavinia. She gently shook it.  
"Lavinia.. " She fumbled for words, and looked down. "Lavinia Frigga." She smiled softly.  
"That's a beautiful name dear. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but do you have family in Oregon?"  
"No. I don't. I don't have anyone." She pulled her legs up, her arms going around them, a habit she had always had.  
"Well then. We can't have you going there, a foreigner and all, all alone. Pretty girl like yourself will need help, and an old girl like myself needs help too. You see my farm, I need aid with it now, I own horses, chickens, a few goats. If your willing you can work for me. I have a guest house you can stay in, and I know people in town, I can recommend you for a paying job." Horses? She new horses, they had them there as well is Asgard. She loved horses. She couldn't believe the kindness of this stranger.  
"Oh.. Oh my, thank you. I would love that, thank you very much. I'll do anything you need me to do. Anything. I have some money, but I will need another job I think. Thank you dear Marry, I promise I will not let you down."  
Marry laughed gently. "Just don't be a murderer or anything, and we'll get along just fine."

Three Months Later.

  
"Lavi?" Marry called from somewhere in the barn.  
"One moment! Just wait there, don't you dare come in here." Lavinia had been working with the foal that was now just becoming a horse for the pas three months. Marry hadn't even named him yet, she had thought she was going to sell him, but when Lavinia fell in love she decided against it. She was finishing the clasps on his gear, today was the first day she felt sure enough that he was able to be shown off. The horse was shiny silver, with a white mane and a streak of white down its nose. It was beautiful. She had named it Silver, not very inventive, but all the names she knew were for to Aesir to be used around here.  
Lavinia raised herself onto the steed, and clicked her tongue as she guided him out. He had a wonderful prance, and the look on Marry's face was enough to make Lavinia happy for years.  
"Oh Lavi, you've done so well." She had asked if she had a nickname, and she told her, it was the one Thor had given her, and it had always stuck. It was less painful than her full name, for Loki became the only one to call her Lavinia. So she did not mind it.  
"Thank you. He's quite the horse. Do you mind if I take him for a ride? On the trail?" She looked down at the woman, and smiled sweetly.  
"Of course not, be back before dark dear. I'll be inside watching my shows! Tell me your back, will ya?"  
"Of course not ma'am." She turned the horse with a giddy smile, and aimed him for the stable doors.  
Marry lived on a very large area of land, surrounded by woods on one side, and crops on the other. The woods had great trails for her to run the horses, she loved to exercise them, and Marry had told her she hadn't seen the horses this happy in years. There was about five others, Marry and her husband Eddie's, and the grandchildren's. Except they never visited anymore, and she couldn't find it in her heart to sell them. Marry's only son died in a human war, eight years ago. She had never had any other children.  
Lavinia and Marry had bonded a great deal, and shared stories of themselves often. Lavinia tried to humanize her stories though. So she changed names when needed, and such. Lavinia had learned much about Midgard, her research from reading several books, and patrolling the thing called internet on the computer. And watching television series about them. Even from her job, at the local 'Safeway' in town. Which was a place where one could purchase household items like food for you and your cat. But from that all she learned was that little old ladies are generally nice, and a lot of Midgard boys are annoying.  
The wind whipped her hair as she let out a delighted laugh as Silver made the jump of a fallen tree in the middle of the path. He was fast, fast as a strike of lighting at times. He was nearly as good as an Aesir horse. She ran him a bit more before turning back home.

Later, after everyone was locked into their stalls, and she had told Marry she was back, she finally found her way back to her small one bedroom home. It was white, and looked a lot like the two story farm house in front of it. She had a small television, and a radio, but the computer was in the office in the main house. She made herself a small meal, and went to the bathroom to get clean. She stripped off her flannel shirt, tossing it into the clothing bin.  
She looked into the mirror, all pale sharp features, two large of a nose, and her forehead could be better. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, and was a curly mess of knots and tangles. In Asgard she always wore her hair womanly, long in the nights, and pinned back in battle. She cut it not long after she was here, and cut the sides. About an inch long, so she could pin it back or stand it tall. It made her feel fierce. It was how her hair was when she first arrived in Asgard. The way her birth mother styled it, and the way the Elf's sometimes did their hair. She was a tall girl too, everyone here seemed to be so tiny compared to her 6'0 frame.  
She had a ring in her eyebrow, and the six piercings in each ear. It wasn't a big deal here, she'd seen girls with piercings in ther belly buttons. What was even the function of that? Lavinia didn't know but she wouldn't dwell on it anymore. Except that seemed to be all she was doing, dwelling on things and comparing them to Asgard. Peircings in Asgard was rare, only the woman held one per ear for fancy jewel dangling jelewry. Elf's only did what Lavinia did with her body, but she couldn't help it. She liked it, and they way it made her feel different. Embracng the difference.  
Maybe it was how easily she was ignored here. She had always stood out as an Aesir, everyone knew she wasn't one of them there. No one had any idea now. There her black hair white silver streaks, and paleness was second to only Loki, Sif had brown hair, but most Aesir's had blonde hair or red. Everyone looked at her, and she had gotten used to it, even liked it at some points. Now she was nothing, and no one. Girls here had several different colors of hair, from fake greens and pinks, to white blonde to a blue black like her own.  
Or maybe it was the lack of use of her powers. They were still there, and they seemed to be getting cranky about not being used. She might have to do something soon, even if it's a small spell. She wasn't herself at all. She used to be fun, full of jest, and life. She loved a good battle, just as much as good trick. She was smart too, Frigga had made sure she was trained just as Loki was..  
The water rain down her, rinsing away dirt, grime, and sweat from a good days work. She stood there for a long time before finally wrapping the white tall around her, and padding her wet feet into her bedroom. She was humming softly, and staring at her feet leaving wet marks on the wood floor. "Ahem."  
Lavinia jumped and gasped, grasped the towel harder as the stranger sat on her bed, the contents of her purse on the bed, staring at the ID she had recently gotten.  
"You might want to put some clothes on hon." The man of iron sat on her bed, his helmet down.  
"Your Iron Man, why are you here? I have done nothing-"  
"Listen cutie we just want to question you. Thor asked us to look into where you are, and confirm you weren't trying anything funny." He shrugged, he suit making a funny sound as he did so. He stood up, and gestured for me to follow. "Come on."  
"I'm not, I'm trying to live normally. I want nothing of harming earth, and I want nothing of Asgard. I shouldn't have to go anywhere." She released the towel, and brought hand hands to her sides, turning into fists as her magic flowed through me, and dressed her. Leather pants, and a tank top, with her battle boots.  
"Tony, I told you I should have handled it. " She jumped again, as another man came from the kitchen. "My name is Steve, Steve Rogers, and all we want is an hour of your time. Director Fury just wants to speak with you, get your side of things. You have a good life here, your clearly nothing like Loki. "  
"This isn't really a request is it?" She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair, dark purple sparking from her fingers as it suddenly looked turned dry, and perfectly curled.  
"Nope." Tony said.  
"Fine, let's get this over with."  
"Fantastic!" Tony clasped his hands, and went to walk out. "Oh! By the way, great legs."

  
The Heli-carrier was something else. It was like an entire floating building, teeming with people, staring as she was escorted into a room, Steve and Tony at her sides. The room held the rest of the Avengers that she saw when Loki was taken back to Asgard, besides Thor of course. The Blackwidow stood posed with her arms crossed, Hawkeye sat behind her on the railing between the window looking out into the night sky. The Hulk, or rather Mr. Banner, sat in one of the chairs around the long table, Tony sitting down beside him. Steve pulled out a chair across from them, and smiled at me warmly.  
He seemed to be a nice man, and she was sure they all were nice people, when you weren't a presumed threat. But Tony had been making her want to punch him the whole way. Making jokes about her and world domination. About her and Steve, about Loki. She sat down though. "Thank you Steve. I'm sure you know my name, but in case you don't, I'm Lavinia, of Asgard, born of Migaurd and Alfhiem. I had nothing to do with Loki's attack, I was tracking him like you were, I was going to stop him, at least try, but you made contact with him first and made it harder to find him. "  
"That may be true, but you can understand our concern. After all you are still here, and never made yourself known when Thor was here." A man walked into the room, an eye patch shielding one eye, and she could only presume this was Director Fury.  
"He would have insisted of me to go to Asgard. I want nothing to do with Asgard anymore." She held her head higher, and looked at him proudly. "I have no ill harm towards earth, I swear to you."  
"You said your born of earth and ?" Mr. Banner asked.  
"Thor didn't mention? My birth mother was light elf, and my father was human. Alfheim only accepts pure children.. Asgard was my safe haven. I am not welcomed there now."  
"Why aren't you welcomed their?" The Black Widow asked.  
"I sort of committed treason by leaving Asgard... through a portal no one else knows about, besides Loki."  
"So you do know things Loki knows?" Steve asks.  
"Yes, we were bestfriends.. Before.. Everything." She waved her hand, and sat back in the chair. "I was taught the same things, raised the same way. Except one thing."  
"What was that? Less hair gel?" Tony says.  
"No. I knew I was adopted, and Odin never led on like I was an equal. I knew I was less in his eyes, but Loki was raised like he had a right, a right to the throne, a right to rule. To be better than everyone else. When Loki found out what he was, it broke him, and in the mids of things he died. Well we thought he did, he fell off of the Bifrost, into space, and surely to death. Apprently we all were wrong."  
"What is he? A she?" Director Fury has sat down now, and is looking at Tony with unhid anger.  
"You know Man of Iron you have a lot of words for someone so tiny." She glared at him. "It would do best for you not to test me, I've been living as a human for three months. It would be nice to have a quick spar."  
Steve chuckled, Black Widow went for her gun, and Mr Banner grinned.  
"You overreact to everything or?" She asked her, raising her eyebrow causing the red haired girl to glare.  
"Back to the subject please folks, what is Loki exactly?"  
"Loki is Juton, frost giant. Odin's sworn enemy. In the final wore Odin took him, as prize or the kindness of his heart I do not know which. Loki grew up sworn to hate them, that they were barbaric monsters. So... The town in Midgard when Thor was banished? That was his breakdown. I have no idea what this was, but it is not him, and it's not me. "  
"Well that makes a little more sense now. Thor should have told us more about this." Steve says.  
"Yes I agree. Miss, you say you want the human life, but would you mind aiding when-"  
"You've got to be kidding me." Tony says. As angry red head storms off.  
"What am I missing?" Lavinia asks.  
"Um, what I think Fury is getting at here is do you want to be one of the Avengers? At least on call. Am I right?"  
"Yes, your right Captain."  
"I would not stand idle if earth is threatened, but I'm not one for group hugs." Lavinia says. "Is this over now? Not that I didn't like share time, but I'd like to head to bed now."  
"Of course, we'll be in touch."

This time only Steve went back with Lavinia, and when he moved to walk her to her door, Lavinia jumped out of the little plane that was silently hovering, and gave him a little wave. The last thing she needed was a suitor. She closed the door, locking the it behind her, and running the entire way to her bed, before landing face first. "How did I get here." She asked no one.  
That night Lavinia lay in bed and not for the first time thought about Loki. She even dreamed of him. Sweet things like holding hands, and sly smiles to angry faces and yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back with Kid Loki and Lavinia. And don't worry, Loki will show up in this time too, just have to wait a chapter or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia and Loki bound in childhood.

  
"LOKI!" Bare feet slapped against cold palace floors, as Lavinia grabbed at the edges of her dress so she could run faster. She had been here for a weeks now, and had just started to crack out of her shell. At least in public, because she was always herself around Loki. She bonded with the young prince since day one, and like wise with the prince himself. They seemed to be around each other more than even the brothers normally where. Lavinia didn't like Thor that much, not yet anyway. He had been far to rowdy for her, and his friends, Sif, and Fandral.   
Always sparing, and pushing each other, with much to loud voices. Loki was different, calm, sly and much more amusing. That was why she was going to find Loki, they had been picking on her all morning. She rounded the corner and collided with an also running Loki. They both fell back onto their bottoms with giggles. "Lavinia! I've been looking for you, Mother says she wants us to meet in the garden today."  
"But Loki, I've been looking for you, Thor and his friends called me names. Sif told me I didn't belong here. Do you like me being here Loki?" Loki was on his feet before Lavinia, his red cheeks flexing as his jaw tightened. He held out a hand for her, and helped her back to her feet.   
"Of course. I always want you here." He looked at her seriously, it was almost comical.His brows pulled together. "Always. Now, I have just the idea to teach them a lesson." Still holding hands the pair ran the way she came from, dodging guards, and maidens, all the way to the dining hall.  
The three were eating sweets, and boasting about the fight training that had just begun for them. Apprently they were at the tops of their classes. Thats how they met Sif, she had beaten Fandral and Thor, dressed as a boy. Thor had demanded she stay, and thus she did. Loki peaked over at Lavinia as they walked towards them, winking, his emerald eyes sparkling.   
Lavinia was nervous, she wasn't very good at magic yet, her mother had only taught her histories, and small spells, before Frigga she didn't really know anything. But she trusted him. Thinking they were going to confront them, it was a shock when the walked right past them. "Come on Lavinia! We're going to be late for classes with Mother." So fast she almost missed it, Loki's hand that wasn't holding hers, grazed the edge of their table.   
"Loki and Lavi. Are they ever apart?" Sif asked Thor.   
They walked out of the door behind them, and Loki pulled her back, so they could peer at the table.   
It only took a few moments for them to notice as the snakes began to slither across the table, Thor's eyes going huge and Sif's high pitched scream as one slithered over her hand. Fandral fell off the chair screeching, and Thor jumped up. Sif kept hitting herself, removing invisible snakes, and screeching. Lavinia and Loki covered there mouths, giggling. With a twist of her wrist the snakes disappeared just as the guards reached the table. They took off, as fast as the could, holding hands, Lavinia holding up her horrid skirt with the other.   
Loki looked over and laughed. "You know you could borrow some of my pants if you want." He panted as they stood in the garden, underneath a huge tree with a canopy of leaves, with bright red flowers hanging down, shielding them from anyone walking by."It must be horrible to run in that. I couldn't imagine."   
"It is." Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. "In Alfheim the dresses, the dresses mother made me, were shorter, and you wore thin pants underneath."   
"Your still not wearing shoes either." He smirked, and Lavinia thought there couldn't have been a cuter boy in all the nine realms. She looked down, turning red.   
"Its nicer to feel the grass, than leather."   
"Loki? Lavi?" Frigga called. They walked out, no longer holding hands, to the bench were Frigga stood, in the far end of her garden.  
"Present, and only slightly late mother." Loki stood, hands behind his back, posed like a good son in all his nice clothes and shoes. His hair wasn't even out of place, and they had been running the same amount of time.   
Lavinia hands were clasped together in front of her, her dress a pale gold, hair down and windblown.  
"Lavi, later today I have my semestress here, tell her what you want to wear. I know you don't like the dresses I've given you, do not be afraid to speak up dear."  
"Ma'am I don't want to be any-"  
"Your not, you are family now, to me atleast. So you will have what you want." She turned to Loki, her eyebrow raised. "You conjured snakes to torment your brother and his friends."  
"They picked on her! They can't do that, I won't allow-" His little hands were in fists.  
"Good job." She smiled widely, and turned, walking over to a pink flower Lavinia didn't know the name of. They both hid there giggles, as she began to speak again. "Today though, you're going to learn about plants, and growing things. If you want to be able to heal things, you must first learn the basics of growing things.

Life for Lavinia went on like this for a long time, and only when they were in there teenage years did Thor and his friends, he had gained two more now, really start to get along with her. Only through proving herself did she earn it though, it was in a sparing match, the first with everyone. Frigga had kept Loki and Lavinia to herself, Odin only rarely took interest in Loki by the means of a personal trainer for battle. Which of course Loki taught to her, and Frigga taught them better moves.   
Loki was good with knives, and his scepter that he had been given last year. And of course his talent of making a duplicate of himself. That was a shock the first time he revealed that. Lavinia smiled to herself, thinking about the reaction of whoever was pitted against Loki.  
AN: they are both age 15 in human years.  
While Lavinia was good with throwing knives, and her spear she had made. They were both graceful fighters, there long frames giving them speed. Loki was lanky but he didn't ever seem to be clumsy. Lavinia was the same height as him, and prayed he grew taller and she didn't grow anymore. Not many men liked women to tower over them. Frigga told her to be proud of her height, and it would make her a fine warrior. Frigga had also shared that she wished she was a warrior when she was her age.   
Whenever they spared Loki and Lavinia always commented on each others work, ways to improve, and things that were good about each other. A few times she had given him bruises, and that one time she broke his ribs. But he had never hurt her, knocked the breath out of her maybe but never anything serious. The times she had hurt him was because she was angry, not with him, but with other people. Or herself.   
They were in the battle court now, Odin was there, along with some guards and soldiers. Watching with trained eyes, to see if they were ready, ready for first missions. Loki peered over at Lavinia, winking. His eyes still sparkled. He hooked his pinky with hers, and Lavinia let out the breath she had been holding.   
She wore a long purple tunic, that was belted wide from her hips to under her breasts,like a corset and tight thin black pants underneath. She finally had gotten used to boots, but not heels. She would never be used to that. Her hair was long, and the silver streaks still there, but currently she had it pulled up.   
"This first round will be without weapons, hand to hand combat only." Odin announced. Loki raised a hand slowly. "Yes, Loki?"  
"Is magic allowed?"  
"Considering only two of you present have magical skills, and what you have in magic makes up for what they... have in strength. Yes."   
Thor smirked at Loki at his fathers words, and Loki grinned ruefully back. As always, you're a wonderful person Odin. Lavinia thought bitterly. He was always finding someway to insult Lavinia, or Loki in the most intricate way, to very thinly veiled. Lavinia seemed to be the only one who noticed.   
"Fandral and Hogun first." The allfather turned, and went to sit on the chair that might as well have been a second throne.   
We didn't talk as we watched, we annualized their fighting styles. We had seen them fight before, but now fight with them. Hogun one this round, effectively pinning Fandral and it was time for another spare.   
Thor clapped merrily, and several people nodded their head in approval.   
"Lady Sif, and Lady Lavinia." Odin called out is voice carrying across the court. Frigga gave her a reassuring smile.   
She swallowed as she walked out into the center of the room, Sif grinning as she circled around Lavinia. Lavinia watched her every move, every flinch of her muscles, showing she favored her right, and was most likely weaker in her left. The cockiness in her walk that made her faulty in her thinking, to proud to think Lavinia could beat her.   
Just as Sif finally made her strike, Lavinia disappeared, and Sif turned wildly only to be caught off guard by a sharp punch to the side. Sif countered and Lavinia's arms came up to block the blow, and knocked Sif's hand out of the way. She quickly slapped with the other hand, and leaped a few feet from her. Her long legs coming in handy. The slap had done what she wanted, Sif was pissed. She flew at her with blind rage, leaving her open to blows to the stomach and side. Sif landed a shot though, right to the jaw, and it made Lavinia's head ring, but she could still think enough to swing her long leg. She kicked Sif's shins, and she fell hard, and Lavinia followed, pinning the other girls arms across her chest, and sitting on her thighs.  
Lavinia looked up, locking eyes with Odin. He began to clap, eyebrows raised he laughed. "Lavi wins."  
"How in Valhalla did you do that?" The still pinned Sif asked, before she chocked out a laugh. Lavinia rose, and offered her hand to Sif, which she accepted and rose.   
"I watch. You favor your right, either learn to use both or hide you weakness better." All the blows she had landed were to her left side. Lavinia wiped the sweat from her brow, as she watch Sif nod.  
"I think I've underestimate you. We should spare sometime." She offered her hand to shake, and Lavinia shook it.  
"Thor and Loki." Odin called out again.  
The brothers smiled at each other, they were always warring against each other, but they loved each other nevertheless.   
Loki was quick as he dodged her brother's blows and attacks, he didn't move to hit much though. When he did it was to annoy, with a wicked quick blow to the back of Thor's blonde head, to which he would giggle at Thor's roar of anger. Loki was playing a very dangerous version of go poke that animal and see what happens. Thor finally had enough, and grabbed Loki by the shirt, and Lavinia's nails dug into the skin of her palm. But then Loki laughed from behind Thor and smacked him on the back of the head even though Thor still held him. Thor was instantly astonished and let go of the "fake" Loki, but Lavinia and Frigga knew that was the 'real' Loki.   
As fake Loki taunted and made quick blows to Thor, and dodged his attacks, a few connecting, real Loki kicked Thor hard in the side. Fake Loki disappeared, and Loki contained his assault on Thor landing blows to his side before talking him a little ungracefully to the ground because of Thor's arms suddenly around Loki's neck. "You little bastard." Thor muttered as they basically rolled around on the ground, and Lavinia couldn't hide her amusement anymore as she giggled. Sif joined in too, and the allfather shook his head.  
"I believe this should be called a stalemate for now boys."   
"Let go Loki, then I will." Thor rasped out as Loki was choking him, as was Thor choking Loki.   
"You let go!" Loki cried out.   
"No you!"   
"You!"  
"You!"  
"Would you like me to break them up sir?" Lavinia asked gently, through her giggles.  
"If you can. If not Fandral, Hogun, pull them apart." The king sighed, shaking his head as he walked away. Clearly displeased at something.  
Lavinia raised her hands and flicked her wrists, sending Thor and Loki apart a few feet with her purple, near black streaks of magic. Leaving her very tired, and drained, but it was worth it. It got very appreciative glances from the remaining soldiers. And even a few nods, and eye contact. Frigga patted her on the back, and gave her a smile, and she walked away to join her king.  
Lavinia walked over to Loki and stared down at him. "Really Loki?" She offered her hand to him, which he took, but he didn't use to get up. He hopped very lightly to his feet, and ran his free hand threw his sweaty hair.   
"He's surprisingly swift. You would think for someone that large-"  
"And your surprisingly heavy for someone so skinny!" Thor roared with a smile. He clasped Loki on the back, and peered at Lavinia, looking her over.  
"Your an awfully good fighter. Say, would you like to become one of my warriors?"  
"One of your warriors?" Loki asked, voice raising, he let go of Lavinia's hand and crossed his arms.   
"Yes! Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three! Fandral, Hogun, and my mate Volstagg. He's older than us and a damn good fighter." He smiled broadly, all gold and blue eyes.  
"No thank you Thor, I think I best stick with, " She glanced over at Loki, to find him staring at her.   
"Loki, and Lady Lavinia." He said grinning. "I only need one, you need four."   
"Ah your loss, Lavi!" Fandral said, "How about we all go out tonight, have some drink, and get to know each other better." Fandral winked at her, and she unconsciously took a step closer to Loki.   
"I don't think so. " She said, wondering if they all forgot that Loki and her were younger than them all.   
"Not tonight." Loki added. The others all whined, and then began to talk to each other and walk out of the court yard.   
"Come Lavinia, it's almost dark, I have plans for us!" He grabbed her hand, and they ran, even though they were tired they ran.  
Loki stopped in front of the kitchen, and told Lavinia to stay, before quickly coming back out with a satchel of things. "Run." He whispered, and took her hand again.  
Lavinia laughed happily, and tried to keep up. Loki seemed to have a wave of energy from the sparing, while she was drained. He took her through a sea of passages, and even a short climb over some rocks.   
They wound up on a smooth rock, overlooking the frost, which illuminated everything. The sun was down and the stars were shining brightly. "This is beautiful. When did you find this?"  
"Few days ago. You know I'm not always with you. " He smiled, looking down, a twinge of red specking his cheeks." I thought you might like it."  
"I do. It's stunning." She leaned back against the rocks, and stretched her legs out infront of her. "You did that just to annoy Odin didn't you?"  
"No." He said far to innocently. "I did it to show him how easily Thor can be outsmarted."  
She smiled and shook her head.   
"You were rather good with Sif. Took everyone, besides myself and mother by surprise. I saw the general a praising you, along with his son. You might have a suitor." Her eyebrows rose high.  
"I didn't notice at all. I knew that people of importance were there but not- not the general. Nor his son. I don't seek a suitor." She could feel the heat of embarrassment settling in her cheeks.  
"Why? Because your fine on your own or? Or you see someone else?" He looked away after he said it, up to the sky, to sparkling realms above them.  
"I'm fine on my own. I'm not like other girls you know that. Whats gotten into you?" He bit his lip, still staring at the sky.  
"My brother fancies you. Mother told me of his interest in you last week, and I saw the way he looked at you today. He's a prince, he'd be good for you-"  
"Don't be ludacris! I would never ever in the entire nine realms if he was the only man left, would I ever-" as she carried on, Loki smiled more and more.   
"Okay, okay! Now let me show you what I snatched from the kitchen."

Thank night Lavinia and Loki had there first sips of drink, which they both promptly winced at and thought they should take that journey slowly. They acted baked goods, and talked about the other realms, and which ones they'd like to visit when they were older. The made up stories of what it might be like, and what they'd do together.  
Eventually they went back to the castle, where Loki walked Lavinia to her room, and kissed her gently on the cheek before briskly walking to his. Lavinia's head was left spinning, before she quickly dismissed it as a friend kiss and got ready for bed. What they both didn't know was Thor, looking on from the corner with a frown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still liking this, and please give kudos if you can or want to, to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia gets yet another unexpected visitor

 Lavinia was rather unnerved in the next few days after the conversation with the Avengers. She should not of agreed to help them, she didn’t want to be on anyones team. She was only on one team, and her mind she still was. Not that they would ever accept her into the house of Odin ever again.

  
"Dear? Are you okay?" Lavinia was standing in the grocery aisle, hands on the cart as Mary looked over the price of tomatoes.  
"I’m fine Mary, really. My head just isn’t in the right place today." Mary frowned a little, but went back to picking out the red things.  
Lavinia wasn’t that fond of them, but she liked ketchup a rather lot, which Mary told her was made from them.  
"If you want to talk, you know I’m here honey." Mary’s back was turned, but she still heard her words.  
The finished up shopping, and Mary drove them home since Lavinia herself still had not learned to drive. A car was an odd contraction, she liked horses far better. She had seen things called motorcycles that she would love to learn how to operate. They seemed easier than a big car, more control somehow.  
And of course Lavinia loved the feeling of the wind on her face. She was experiencing that now, as she rode on Silver’s back running him farther into the woods than she had before. She had finished her chores quickly, and she wanted to patrol the area to make sure the Avengers weren’t spying on her at all. She had went all over her house for cameras, she had learned that from the cop show she watched on Wensdays.  
She broke through to a small clearing, where the river met the edges of the property. She slipped off of Silver and lead him the water, where he gratefully took a drink. She stroked her silk like coat, and hummed to herself. She hadn’t sensed anything, and she had been reaching out with her magic the whole way.   
She felt better, stretching her magic. But it still felt like warm up exercises, nevertheless she was determined to not use them. Who knew what they could track of her, the Avengers with their floating hovercraft and gadgets that she saw throughout it. She wondered if they had made contact with Thor again, to tell him of her.   
A cold wind blew through the forest, blowing her hair wildly around her face, and making Silver winnie, and rear slightly. “Shhh, boy. Calm. Shhh.” Lavinia pulled him back down by his harness, and kissed his nose as he steadied.  
"You were always so good with animals. They always trusted you." Lavinia froze; every muscle in her body was tense. She was coiled tightly, and ready to release her powers. "Lavinia, please. Look at me." His voice quivered.   
She opened her eyes, and let out her breath. With a single fluid motion Lavinia was standing not two feet from Loki, her broken prince.  
"Why should I Loki?" Her eyes began to sting as she stared at him, she knew he wasn’t really there, but the fact that he was manifesting a duplicate this far from his prison in Asgard was something else all together.  
"Can’t I beg of you a few moments? I know more than anyone I do not deserve your time my beautiful lady, but please, just a few moments." His hands were in front of him, and his eyes seemed to be tearful, but how could she trust him?  
"How do I trust you? How do I recognize the truth from all of your lies? You know what they called you, after you ‘died’? Not the God of Mischief, but the God of Lies and Foolery." She spat out the words bitterly, she wanted him to hurt, if he could feel anything at all.  
"I just want you to listen. You don’t have to believe me, not yet, but I swear to you, I will earn your trust again." She stared at him, taking in every inch of his face. It was his, even though it was false. It wasn’t bruised and bloodied like the last time she’d seen it, but refined, and clean. His long black hair hung around his shoulders, in curls. He wore his normal armor, pristine and perfect. "What will you have me do, beg? I will. I’ll get on my knees. " And he did.  
His hands were clasped together, staring up at her. “It would make more of an impression if it was actually you, dirtying your pants.” She looked away from those eyes, they didn’t have the sparkle. They had the sheen of tears, and far too much sorrow.  
"I cannot leave the prison they have me in, I am to week. This is taking much from me, but if I do nothing else I’ll be able to hold this for a while. I believe I can even visit. If you allow me too."   
"Start from when you fell, I want to know everything Loki." He sighed, and looked down.   
"You best take a seat then." Lavinia did, on one of the rocks but the water, she release Silver’s reigns, and let him graze in the grass, keeping her eyes on him.  
"I felt as if I was falling forever, and I don’t remember how I got to the planet. The planet the Chitauri were on, it reminded me slightly of Jotunhiem, a cold planet. I was angry, Lavinia. I mad with rage, I felt like everything in my life was a lie. I was weak, and foolish. I let them break me, and I know you may not believe me, but what I did to Midgard was not of my own doing." Lavinia’s eyes landed back to Loki, he was staring at the ground, hands on his thighs, hair falling into his face. "This is not an easy thing for me to say, to anyone. To admit my naivety. My stupidity. I wanted to rule, I wanted to be.. Worthy. That is all, and they twisted that. They knew what.. what I am. They used it against me, tortured me with flame, and heat, and twisted my mind." His hands went into his hair, as he seemed to attempt to erase the memories by force. Lavinia’s heart was racing, isn’t this what she wanted? A way for it not to be her Loki’s fault? But wasn’t it to perfect? _ **I can’t trust him.**_  She thought sadly.  
Lavinia’s mouth was open slightly, and she felt the hot stream of a tear fall down her cheek.   
"I fell for it, I even wanted it by the time they were done, and I was present, the whole time I murdered people. I liked it. I genuinely liked it, knowing that I would win. They played on my simpathy for humanity. You know I’ve always thought they were so stupid for killing themselves in war, and racism. I wanted for them to be happy. But I turned into a monster. I am a monster. You know, don’t you? Of my true parentage?"  
"Yes. I do. That does not matter to me Loki, you should know that. Are you still, I’m not saying I believe you, but are you still under the spell of the Chitauri?"  
"No. That beast of the Avengers seemed to knock me around so much my head cleared. I’ve been fighting off the rest of the compulsion while I’ve been imprisoned." He looked up at her, slowly, sheepishly, before looking towards her horse.  
"Have you told anyone else this tale?" She asked, looking towards Silver as well.  
"No! Who should I tell?  _Thor_?  _ **Odin**_? Why should I give them the satisfaction of knowing how weak I am? For them to throw it into my face, that is if they even believed me. ” He spat out the words like poison.   
"I was more thinking about Frigga." Lavinia said.  
He didn’t say anything for a while.   
"You have no reason to still love me, or want me in the way you did before, before all of this, but please Lavinia, be my friend. I’m so lonely, so lonely I think I might be slipping further into insanity. I need you, and you know me, I’ve never needed anything, besides you, I’ve always had you, and not having you now.. " This was the time for Lavinia to not say anything. She felt Loki’s eyes on her, but she refused to meet his. "I like your hair.. To be honest I never liked it that you let your hair grow long. This is you. It was like you were trying to be something you weren’t."  
"Yes because I could never be a perfect Aesir."   
"No- You know I don’t mean it like that Lavinia." Loki sighed, but she detected a bit of humor in his voice.  
"Then you have no reason to feel bad about something that you are." She peered over at him, to catch him smiling softly, before looking down at his hands. "You can visit me Loki, but expect nothing from me. Don’t expect a rescue, do not expect me to come back to Asgard."  
"I don’t. I have to go Lavinia. I’m to tried to keep this connection up much longer. I will be back once I’m charged again. Meet me here again. Three days time." She caught the flicker of his duplicate before he was completely gone again.   
Lavinia sat there by the water for a long time, silently crying, and staring at nothing. He explained New York, but he didn’t explain the small town he nearly took down. She told herself to ask him about everything, and to not let up. If she was to do this, there would be no secrets anymore. 

She only moved when she noticed it was sunset. Silver hadn’t rode in night yet. So she walked over to him, he had not gone more than ten feet from her, and began to the journey back home. She did her rounds, and told Mary good night before she went to bed without a meal, and slept very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having this up earlier, will have another chapter up tomorrow.:)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are gonna rotate from past to 'present'. So it's not always gonna be Kid Loki :) I hope you liked this, leave kudos and or comment. :) 
> 
> Listen: Sleeping Beauty- A Perfect Circle


End file.
